Forum:Element Gems
I've been thinking about this concept for a while and I can think of no major drawback to it, aside from possibly making some weapons slightly redundant (and/or overpowered). Say if you have a pure raw weapon (I'll use Velocidrome Bite as an example.) VB has 168 Raw damage and no element whatsoever but it does have 1 open slot. You could, if you so wished, craft and attach an elemental gem to the sword to give it say, 50 element of your choice (fire, ice, etc.) To bring the VB's stats up to 168 Raw & 50 Fire Element. The gems would be reasonably expensive and require (maybe) some high rank materials from certain monsters to create certain gems. There could also be several different effectiveness of gems, like you get in MH anyway. You could have the regular rarity 3 gem that adds 30 element that takes up 1 slot (requires low rank mats), a rarity 4 that adds 100 and takes up 2 slots (requires high rank mats) and a rarity 5 that 200 adds and takes up all 3 slots (requires mostly G-rank mats, some high rank). A few things, these gems are seperate from skill gems and go in their own slots (but there are still the same amount of slots for each gem type, i.e. 2 slots for skill gems = 2 slots for element gems and so on.) Another thing, once you've chosen and imbued your weapon with your desired element, that weapon is now permanently that element, you can't remove the E. gems like you can with the S. gems. Another thing, you can't add opposite elements together (i.e. water & fire, unless the weapon already allows it :See Daora DS:) If a weapon is fire element you can only add more fire to it and so on for each element. N.B. I am aware that there is a skill called 'Element Attack Up' that does the same thing as the gems I am proposing but this is an idea that caters (I hope) to the hunters who don't want to make another armour set that might be weaker than their usual and lose their familiar skills just to raise the elemental power on their weapon(s). I appreciate not all of you might agree with me on the usefulness of this idea but I do ask that you at least try and remain mature in your criticism. Regards --CollinsonOfSam 23:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I like the i dea of being able to pump up elemental damage through installing jems. But after a while some weapons would become almost crazy strong so maybe it can only be installed in sns or ds because they are weaker in raw damage but stronger in elemental. K.C. I think the idea is too overpowered. Adding 100 or 200 element to a weapon could make others obselete. -UhhJoeyL I think we should leave assigning element values to weapons to the developers. They have those stats for a reason, you know...Cobalt32 03:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I'm sure some other guy suggested this but as a weapon "Side-grade". Anyway, overall, idea is good, but I'd like to add a bit to it like I did on that other post: there should be limitations to the weapon's choices of E. gems. For example, taking the VB you talked about in the Original Post, it should only be able to equip water gems, due to Velociprey not wielding any attributes, and ice, fire, and thunder taken by Giaprey, Ioprey, and Genprey, respectively; dragon gems should only be able to upgrade the elemental power of weapons, and they should have a 10 less elemental power than other gems, due to how powerful dragon attribute is. ... Yeah. TL;DR: no weapon can equip all E. gems (Unless the monster can wield all powers). Chinese Stickman 23:20, January 7, 2011 (UTC)